yanderenoonnanokofandomcom-20200214-history
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Alice Sakuranomiya
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Alice Sakuranomiya (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: 桜ノ宮 亜梨主) is the fourth track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 3. It is performed by Kaori Mizuhashi in the voice of Alice Sakuranomiya. Lyrics Part 1 :Hey! You must have some nerves to keep me waiting. :Didn’t I say to come right after homeroom ended? :What’s with that face? Got a problem with it? :You're like my servant, anyway. :Know your place. :W-Who said we were a couple?! :Don’t jump to conclusions! :T-the kiss the other day was…just on a whim! :It was a spur of the moment! :Hurry up and forget it already! :Why, you… the only reason I'm letting you hold my bag is because we live close to each other. :Don’t misunderstand me! :Huh… as long as you get the idea. :Wouldn’t it be awful if Elise saw us here together? :Let's hurry up and get going. :Exams are finally over! :I can take a breather! :Eh? We should hang out more sometime? :Well, I should have some time on Sunday… :I am just going out with you because I happen to have lots of free time. :Then we'll be in touch. :Today really wore me out… :Surprisingly, it didn’t take much. :It was so easy for him to leave Elise… :Elise was so earnest and fond of him, but… : Oh well. :This is reality, isn’t it? :Even if he isn't looking at Elise anymore, he's beginning to only look at me. :But still…what did Elise see in that guy? :True, she did start calling him “Onii-sama*” after that. :But with this… :Elise’s love comes to an end. :And I… :Come on. The door is unlocked. :(Elise) I'm coming in, Alice. :Ah, what’s up, Elise? :You look a little pale. :(Elise) Alice. :(Elise) I wanted to… confirm something with you. :Confirm something? What is it? :(Elise) Two days ago, after school… you and Onii-sama* were… walking home together. :Eh? Is that so? :(Elise) I know I saw the two of you without mistake. :Ah, right, right! :We just happened to walk home together because… he was holding my bag. :After all, we live in the same direction. :(Elise) Is that really it? You didn’t do anything else? :Of course! Nothing would happen. :After all, he is your boyfriend, right? :I really couldn’t care less… :(Elise) Alice! Alice… you're lying. :What are you talking about? :(Elise) I saw it…when you and Onii-sama* kissed! :That can’t be possible! Please don’t joke around! :(Elise) If I were joking I wouldn’t be saying this! :(Elise) So cruel… it’s not fair… Alice. :(Elise) Alice, I'm already dating Onii-sama*. Why can’t you accept that? :Wait, it’s a misunderstanding, a misunderstanding! :Don’t jump to conclusions! :(Elise) Then why did you kiss him? Explain yourself, Alice! :(Elise) I thought I could finally change. :(Elise) Going out with Onii-sama* gave me confidence in myself. :(Elise) I thought that… even my weak self could be of some use. :Elise… :(Elise) But it’s always the same! :(Elise) Every person that I love…even my friends! Everyone is stolen by you! :Didn’t I say it was a misunderstanding?! Don’t you believe me? :(Elise) Alice… It’s not fair. :(Elise) Even now…you're still not telling the truth. *grabs knife* :Wait! That’s a toy, right? Put away that dangerous thing! :(Elise) Cruel! Cruel Alice! Deceitful Alice! :(Elise) But I… I can’t bring myself… to hate such a sister. :(Elise) Because you're… the only thing I am proud of. :(Elise) I've always admired you. :Stop it, Elise! Do you want to die?! :(Elise) Even though this is so cruel… I can’t bring myself to hate you. :(Elise) Still… I can’t stand it anymore! :(Elise) Even you… Even you betrayed me in this world! I…can’t live anymore! :Stop it! Stop doing stupid things! That's an order! :(Elise) Even since I was born… I’ve always followed your orders. :(Elise) Goodbye, Onee-sama. I… was happy… to be your little sister. :DON’T, ELISE! STOP! *stab* :Why, Elise? :This…! This can’t be happening! :No… Elise’s body is…getting cold. :Open your eyes! My Elise! My only Elise! Call my name once more! :Please! Elise! Elise! :No… No! No! This… No! Elise! Elise! Elise…! :That guy… if that bastard weren’t here… all of this… :Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable. Part 2 :Welcome! Come right in! :Elise is in her room, sleeping. She wasn’t feeling very well so she was absent from school today. :Eh? You want to tell Elise about us? :But Elise is your… :I see. So you like me that much. :Then, were you just playing around with Elise? :Hm? I thought so. Men change their feelings easily, huh? :Me too. I guess I won’t hold back! :Ah, this? This is papa’s old golf club. I heard it’s a 9 iron. :Eh? Ahaha, no. I don’t really play golf. :This is… used like this! *slam* :Ah, are you awake? This is the first time you've been here, correct? :Of the Sakuranomiya family, I am the only one who uses this basement. :Hmph… what a stupid face you have. :It seems that you don’t have of a grasp of the situation you're in. :Ahaha! It’s useless! You can’t run! :After all, those legs of yours… can’t even stand anymore. :If you weren’t here, Elise and I could have been together forever. :Because of you, our sisterly happiness… became nothing but an eternal memory! :What happened to us being lovers? :Stop dreaming and wake up already. :You know, I just keep pests from getting close to Elise so I could protect her. :Why? Isn’t it obvious? :Because I love Elise! :My lovely Elise… deceived and exposed by dirty lustful men like you! :I didn’t want to see her become unhappy! :You seriously thought I’d fall in love with someone like you? :It was all an act. :I did it to break up your relationship with Elise. :Huh? "Why are you twin girls so ridiculous?" :What does someone like you know? :To protect Elise… I’d even kiss a maggot. :Kissing you made me feel so nauseous. :I even threw up afterwards. :But since it was to protect Elise, I had no choice but to put up with it. :It didn’t matter how much my body was defiled. :If the end result meant protecting Elise, then that would have been just fine! :Oh, shut up! Don’t you listen to people when they talk? :I told you countless times, didn’t I?! :“It’s not like…it’s for yoooour sake or anything!” :Everything was for the sake of Elise. Understand? :Back when someone didn’t know his place tried to get close to Elise… I just used a little charm. :He was swayed so easily. :What happened to the him? :To make sure he could never go near her again, I made him deeply regret it and then eliminated him from this world. :I thought it’d work his time around too… :But… because of disgusting trash like you, Elise went to a faraway place. :Somewhere my hands can’t reach. :Far away… :It's like… everything… ceased to matter. :Living in a world without her… :There is no helping it. :If I were to go on living with this empty feeling… I’d prefer to die. :But.. you are the only one I cannot forgive. :You broke Elise’s heart. :You took away our future. :Only you! :Disappear! :Trash! :I won’t let my living angel, Elise, be defiled by the likes of you! :Elise is all mine! :And I belong to Elise! :I love Elise! :In this world I love her the most! :More than anyone! :Elise is the center of this world! :Everything revolves around Elise! :But you.. :How dare you.. :In a world without light or sound… :Forever repent! :You worm! :Elise! :I love you! :I love you from the bottom of my heart! :I am coming to see you soon! :Never again… will you have to wait for anyone anymore! : * (editor's note: In Japanese, "Onii" literally means "older brother", and "-sama" is a honorific used to refer to someone with a higher status than you, similarly to "sir" or "ma'am". However, "Onii-sama" (and similar terms, such as "Onii-chan", "Onii-san", just "Onii/Ani" etc.) can also be used as a term of affection towards a person who's male that you love/like, such as a romantic partner or a close friend.) External Links * Alice's track on Youtube Category:Tracks